Stumble
by PomKat
Summary: He has always stumbled around those words. He can't bring himself to say them. But that's okay, she already knows. Song fic. BA slightly romantic.


-1Disclaimer: 'Law and Order: Criminal Intent' and all its character belong to Dick Wolf. Not me. : ( - "Stumble" © Natasha Bedingfield

A/N: Kind of thought of the Golden Couple of Major Case Squad when I was listening to this song. Not all of the song relates to them, but oh-well. It's still cute. : )

Right?

Reviews loved.

---

_Stumble_

Alex walked along side her partner as they made their way to the large SUV parked on the curb. They had nailed the suspect, got him to confess right there in front of his girlfriend. Now, the screams of the man came from several floors above them as the officers dragged him away. _All in a days work, _Alex thought with a smile and slid behind the wheel.

_I'm not the kind of girl you bring to mother.  
I'm not the kind of girl you kiss in public.  
My manners leave a lot to be desired.  
At least I'm not a liar. . ._

"That was fun," she told her partner as she flicked the car on and pulled into the street.

He glanced over at her, smiled and nodded. "Guess it was."

"He was a pig." She came to a stop when the traffic light flashed red, looked over and watched as he scribbled something into the notebook he always kept. He nodded at her comment as the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

_I'm not about the subtle innuendo.  
More likely to throw rocks up at your window.  
Won't walk on eggshells so you don't hear the crazy things I'm saying when you get near me.  
I'd rather disappear than be faking it. . ._

Alex smirked as the light turned green. She heard Bobby shut the notebook and let out a sigh of relief. He stretched slightly in the small seat and turned his head to stare at her as he said, "So, uh, wanna get something to eat? There's this nice restaurant up the street."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

_Anyway, you like me yeah I know it.  
You're so transparent,  
How you stumble 'round those words so well.  
You like me there I said it.  
Don't need a dictionary helping me 'cause I can spell. . ._

They settled back into the velvet red seats of the restaurant's booth and pulled open their menus. _Six years_, Alex thought as she scanned over the words on the laminated paper. It had been six years since they had met each other and began working side by side. Six years since they became the Golden Couple of Major Case Squad; Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames. Six years since they began to study each others every movements. Six years since they began finishing the other's sentences and thoughts. Six whole years.

She remembered the things people said about them, the things people were saying now. She didn't care. She had her Goren and he had his Eames.

_My foot was in my mouth the day I met you.  
All my friends they said I'd never get you.  
But they don't know it when they see it.  
They need glasses to believe it.  
They don't understand so be it. . .  
_

Their food arrived quickly. And they ate slowly, talking about the day's work and what they had to complete when they arrived back at Central. Once finished, Bobby was gracious enough to pay and the two slipped back into the car. There, Alex turned on the CD player and listened as a soft jazz melody drifted through the speakers and floated around in the car. It had been a CD Bobby had given her and he told her that she might like it.

She did.

_Anyway, you like me yeah I know it.  
You're so transparent,  
How you stumble 'round those words so well.  
You like me there I said it.  
Don't need a dictionary helping me, _

_'Cause I can tell,_

_By the way you turn me on to your favorite band._

Alex settled behind her desk when the clock struck thirteen hundred. She pulled some paperwork from the pile at the corner of her desk and began to scribble on it. Bobby appeared next to her a few moments later, laid a cup of coffee next to her and patted her back comfortingly. "Thanks," she said softly, giving him a smile.

"No problem," he replied and sat in his chair.

_  
By the way you pour me coffee when I'm too tired to stand.  
The way you lift me up when I'm fading,  
Breathe me in when I'm suffocating.  
Don't say that it's just because you can. . ._

Alex leaned back and stretched, stared over at Bobby's watch. It was well past eight o'clock and a few hours after their shift had ended. The female detective had completed her paperwork as Bobby was finishing up his. She rose to retrieve her jacket, pulled his off the coat rack as well. He thanked her when she handed it to him and the two walked to the elevator.

"Hey, wanna come over for dinner?" she asked as the doors swung open. "I'll cook some ravioli."

Bobby bit down hard on his lip, stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, um. . ."

_Don't be stupid thinking I've misjudged you.  
I know enough to now when someone trusts you.  
Why fight it now it isn't gonna hurt you. . ._

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Just say so." They stepped into the elevator as Bobby shook his head fiercely.

"No, I really want to." He smiled over at her. "I could bring over some movies or something if you wanted me to."

"Sure, that'd be great."

_Anyway, you like me yeah I know it.  
You're so transparent,  
How you stumble 'round those words so well.  
You like me there I said it.  
Don't need a dictionary helping me 'cause I can spell._

_You like me._

_Yeah I know it._

_You're so transparent,_

_How you stumble around those words._

_How you stumble. . . _


End file.
